Como nos Enamoramos
by Emily Delacur
Summary: Como será el inicio de algo mas que amistad entre dos enemigos...DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Como nos Enamoramos

Harry y Draco no me pertenecen por desgracia.

Esta es una historia hecha sin ganas pero espero les guste porfa dejen reviews.

**_Como nos Enamoramos_**

A pesar de sentir que tenia todo lo que podía pedir había algo que no tenia por mas que su madre se esmerara en fingir que llenaba el requisito del amor, podría tener a cualquier chica para el la mayoría en el colegio morían por el y su cabello rubio pero lo que mas resaltaba en Draco Malfoy era esa mirada fría y calculadora que muchas describían como seductora era simplemente una mirada de vació, fría como cuando un alma no encuentra lo que busca, sin embargo podía sobrevivir sin ello sin ese estúpido sentimiento al que todos llamaban amor.

Caminaba nuevamente por un pasillo últimamente no estaba de humor para las clases y menos para tolerar a los tontos que se creían sus amigos, llego al pasillo del tercer nivel y escucho atento unos golpes como si varios frascos se rompieran en el acto y la voz de alguien quejándose.

Entro al aula y cuando vio que el estúpido que producía el ruido era el maldito cara rajada se dispuso salir cuando lo vio intentando sacar un trozo de vidrio que no pertenecía a ninguno de los frascos sino a la ventana que había sido golpeada con el muble lleno de ingredientes para pociones cuando en uno de los intentos de Harry de deshacerse de su enojo golpeo una esquina del mueble, el trozo de vidrio esta en un corte profundo en su brazo, y como era posible que el Draco Malfoy sintiera lastima por el niño que vivió el que le producía una frustración puesto que en el fondo eran iguales pero Harry había tenido lo que a Draco le faltaba… amor de sus amigos, maestros, padrino de una u otra manera el lo había tenido mientras que el se había visto obligado a cuidar la reputación de su apellido que no le permitía ser débil o demostrar el mínimo deseo de aprecio y cariño.

Eres un idiota Potter e inconscientemente se acerco hacia el tomo su varita y murmuro…

Envanezco!- y acto seguido el vidrio ya no estaba solamente el ensangrentado brazo de Harry.

Gracias…- supongo dijo el moreno con cierto miedo.

Que demonios te pasa Potter? Ya no vas a clases, ya no estas con la comadreja y la sangre sucia, ya no me respondes si te insulto, estas en otro lado y la mayoría del tiempo tu mirada esta cargada de odio no te entiendo…- dijo con cierto dejo de enojo el rubio.

Wow! Y… tú te has percatado de todo eso? Creí que no te importaba lo que me pasara.- respondió Harry.

Y así es Potter, no me importa hoy y mañana seguirás siendo para mi un idiota estúpido cara rajada.- dijo el rubio percatándose de su error al hacerle notar al otro lo pendiente que había estado de el.

Claro ahora insúltame para cubrir tu error. Ah! Me duele…

Idiota vamos a enfermería porque ese brazo no tiene buen aspecto.

No estoy bien creo que iré a dormir.

Pero en su intento por levantarse Harry perdió el equilibrio y fue a apoyarse en el rubio, quien una fuerza física sorprendente que le iba muy bien a su cuerpo lo sostuvo de romperse la cara.

Sus bocas quedaron muy cerca…

Y en ese momento fue cuando mis ojos mercurio se conectaron con los de el, con las esmeraldas mas preciosas que había visto en mi vida.

Tus ojos son…

Que cosa? Malfoy

Son… preciosos es un esmeralda realmente hermoso.

Debo tomar eso como un halago?

Pero Draco no pudo contenerse mas, se coloco enfrente del moreno aprisionándolo contra la pared viéndolo fijamente y deseando no romper esa conexión jamás.

Harry vio como los labios de Draco aprisionaban los suyos, eran realmente suaves y tenia un sabor a menta que inundo sus sentidos, pocos segundos después de que el moreno reaccionara, el rubio ya pedía permiso con su lengua para explorar la boca de Harry, Harry cerro sus ojos y abrió un poco mas su boca, sintió un enorme placer cuado draco obtuvo el paso y con su lengua recorrió toda su boca, mordiéndolo por momentos y lamiendo sus labios.

Draco… dijo el moreno con un jadeo.

Pero al ver que el rubio no tenia planeado abandonar la danza decidió tomar uno de los labios de Draco con sus dientes y morderlo hasta sentir el sabor tibio de la sangre.

Mierda! Eso dolió… dijo draco cuando logro separarse del moreno.

Que demonios se supone que fue eso?.- pregunto el moreno.

Nada de que preocuparte Potter solo quise hacerte un favor!

Que clase de favor es ese??? Malfoy demonios eres gay?

Pero este solamente le dirigio una mirada fria al moreno y salio del aula sin decir una sola palabra, no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, solamente queria llegar a su dormitorio y dormir… dormir y dormir hasta olvidar porque lo unico malo del asunto es que ese beso le habia gustado y mucho.


	2. Esto no es cosa de dos

Aquí va el segundo cap. porfaaaa dejen reviews.

**_Esto no es cosa de dos_**

Los días transcurrieron desde su encuentro con Malfoy, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza en las noches, mientras que de día deseaba encontrárselo para confrontar esa mirada fría que el sabía que nunca admitiría lo que había sucedido ni lo hablaría con él ni con nadie, porque había sido repentino y lo peor de todo era que el niño que vivió no se había negado.

Era la décima noche después del encuentro y nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño porque no mas cerraba los ojos sentía aquellos labios aprisionando los suyos. Decidió levantarse, fue por su capa de invisibilidad y salio a dar un paseo nocturno.

Diviso una silueta al final del pasillo (na de quien se tratara) y decidió seguirla, vio como esta se perdía en los limites del bosque prohibido.

Sorpresivamente fue tomado por los hombros y pegado contra un árbol

Se puede saber porque demonios me sigues, Potter? Pregunto cierto rubio estando a dos centímentros del rostro del moreno.

No sabia que eras tú! Suéltame maldito hurón! Dijo Harry molesto por encontrarse al objeto de su insomnio.

Que pasa Potter no has podido olvidar nuestro primer encuentro? Dijo Malfoy como leyendo los pensamientos del otro.

Cállate tu sabes bien que te aprovechaste de la situación yo no hice nada!

Ah no? Entonces porque tardaste tanto en dejar el beso, respondiste rápido a mí…

Draco no pudo terminar puesto que Harry le había proporcionado un duro puñetazo y estaba en el suelo cubriendo se la nariz que le sangraba.

Harry se monto sobre Draco y lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica.

Escúchame bien, no quiero volver a hablar de este asunto, tú fuiste quien me beso y eso no se va a repetir.

Pero inesperadamente draco cambio la posición que dando el sobre el vientre del moreno.

Estas seguro? Y sin más preámbulo lo beso pero no fue como la ultima vez, esta vez era un beso tierno y no desesperado, Draco se sintió complacido cuando el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Así que? Decías Potter?...

Eres un... pero Draco volvió a besarlo, Harry lo tomo por la cintura y sintió esa increíble sensación de nuevo como si en verdad entre ellos pudiera existir el amor en lugar del odio.


	3. Confusiones Despertadas

Gracias por los reviews y perdonen por el Cáp. Tan corto pero es qué tenía escasez de tiempo e inspiración.

**_Confusiones Despertadas_**

Despertó al día siguiente con un dolo en la parte lateral de la cabeza, y se sentía un tanto desubicado pues no recordaba que era lo que había pasado, o acaso había sido un sueño? Si seguro puesto que como podría haber llegado a su cama, era imposible que Malfoy lo hubiera llevado no era un gesto de él, si definitivamente había sido un sueño… un muy buen sueño.

Bajo a desayunar era sábado por la tarde y los alumnos acostumbraban a despertar mas tarde por lo que muchos no desayunaban pero si alguno no faltaba nunca era Malfoy, todo Malfoy posee una disciplina. _Claro pensó Harry así son mortífagos mas efectivos…_

Se reunió con Hermione puesto que era costumbre de Ron despertar después que ellos para luego almorzar la porción de diez o mas personas.

Buenos días! – dijo sonriente la muchacha.

Buenos días Hermione, como amaneciste? – respondió Harry.

Mejor que tu por lo que veo tienes… no se tienes…

Tengo que Hermione? Pregunto Harry con impaciencia.

Una mordida en el labio creo…

Que???? Harry tomo una cuchara y se vio en esta, efectivamente su labio estaba algo hinchado, pero era imposible todo había sido un sueño.

Que sucede cara-rajada al fin estas convencido? La fría voz de Malfoy inmovilizo su cuerpo, como era posible que hablara con tanta naturalidad del asunto.

Tienes la cara peor que Weasley y eso si es increíble.

Harry suspiro. No sabia si de alivio o de cólera pero era bueno aun no tenia nada seguro de que los sucesos habían sido verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la clase de pociones de ese día Snape no se porto mejor que de costumbre pero había algo diferente pues Draco (Demonios desde cuando había empezado a llamar al rubio por su nombre ni siquiera en sus pensamientos) no se había reído de ningún comentario cínico del profesor hacia Harry.

No fue un día tan mano no? Dijo Ron cuando bajaban a desayunar.

Creo que eso solo es para ti Ron. Dijo Hermione

Deque hablas acaso te paso algo malo hoy?

No hablo de mí sino de Harry, ha estado pensativo todo el día y en verdad me preocupa.

Harry estaba sentado comiendo mientras fingía que no escuchaba a sus amigos, claro que estaba pensativo, como no estarlo, lo peor del caso era que no podía compartir con nadie su inquietud.

Vio como una rubia cabellera salía del Gran Comedor, para su sorpresa completamente solo.

He chicos creo que me voy estoy demasiado cansado.

Claro Harry te vemos en la Sala Común… respondió Ron.

Siguió a Malfoy por varios pasillos… a dónde demonios se dirigía y porque estaba solo?

Entro por una puerta que Harry conocía pero que en ese momento se encontraba enterada por su curiosidad así que entro antes de que la puerta se cerrara y vio al fondo enfrente de un espejo al rubio viéndolo con su mirada fría y sarcástica de siempre.

Que sucede Potter es tan fácil volverte adicto? Pregunto el rubio.

Sabias que te seguía? Entonces fue a propósito que me trajiste aquí?

Genio! Dijo Malfoy tornando sus labios en una sonrisa y lamiendo con su lengua su labio inferior.

Este gesto hizo que Harry perdiera la respiración por un instante.

Y bueno que querías Potter?

Yo… solo, dime porque me haces esto, es tu nueva manera de torturarme?

No sabia que era una tortura para ti!

Pues es… nunca te ha importado lo que yo sienta, ni siquiera hemos mantenido una conversación decente y encima de todo me has besado razón por la cual no puedo entenderte ni a ti ni a tu comportamiento, explícame porque haces todo esto…

Mmm… y que ganaría yo con hacerlo?

Que quieres a cambio?

Escucho tu oferta Potter? Pero te lo advierto no soy tan fácil de convencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fin del tercer Cáp. Porfa dejen sus reviews esos son mi motivación para seguir y agradecería ideas y comentarios para continuarla._


	4. Qué puedo darte?

**Que Puedo Darte???**

Habían pasado dos días desde su último encuentro con el rubio. Y Harry y él habían dejado pendiente cual seria aquella oferta que Harry tendría que hacerle a Malfoy para que este le resolviera sus muchas dudas.

Apenas si podía concentrarse en pociones con las indirectas del rubio y sus constantes miradas frías que se clavaban en su nuca, como alguien podía ser tan perturbador.

De ser los enemigos más conocidos el paso a ser una obsesión, Harry se preocupaba constantemente por ver donde se encontraba el rubio, por saber si él tenía pensado atacarlo o insultarle y esa mañana una lechuza negra había llegado a darle un sobre que contenía una muy esperada señal de vida de Malfoy.

_Sala de los Menesteres, 7:00 PM._

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, al fin después de una semana de espera podría ver a su obsesión, a la causa de su insomnio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:00 PM. Pasillo.

Harry se deslizaba sigilosamente bajo su capa invisible, ya era tarde para su cita con el rubio y encima de eso había tenido que escabullirse del conserje y su gata.

Al fin llego al pasillo y pensó… _Necesito un lugar para verme con Draco Malfoy_

Sorprendido ante él apareció la enorme puerta de madera, pero no era eso lo que lo sorprendía sino ver parado ahí en medio de esa acogedora sala una silueta que pertenecía a alguien con buen cuerpo pero cubierto totalmente con una capucha al lado de la chimenea cerca del sillón que se encontraba a media sala sobre una alfombra color negro.

Disculpe…- Harry logro decir.

Llegas tarde… pensé que tendrías al menos un poco de modales Potter, no estas tratando con cualquier muggle o sangre sucia, soy el futuro magnate del mundo mágico y te exijo que me trates como tal. – respondió la fría voz de Malfoy.

Malfoy… yo? Lo siento es largo de explicar pero…

Y bien Potter lo pensaste? Ya sabes que es lo que vas a darme a cambio de una simple explicación que podría darte un trauma de por vida.

De hecho yo quería saber si no seria mas fácil que tu me pidieras algo, yo no se que podría ofrecerte…

Bien Potter precisamente era eso a lo que quería llegar…

Malfoy empezó a acercarse para lo que Harry sus sentidos alertaban que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes pero sin embargo sus pies no se movían, cada mínima parte de su cuerpo moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que el rubio le pediría.

El rubio camino detrás de el y rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus brazos susurrando peligrosamente al oído del moreno quien con un escalofrió tenso su cuerpo.

Vamos Potter, tu no puedes darme nada material mi padre podría comprarme cualquier cosa. – Termino el rubio.

Te equivocas Malfoy.- dijo Harry sacando voz de unas fuerzas muy recónditas.

El rubio por la sorpresa lo soltó.

En serio... eso crees??? Y que es según tu Potter aquello material que puedes darme?

A mi mismo, o no te has puesto a pensar lo dichoso que seria el hijo de unos asquerosos mortífagos si poseyera al niño que vivió?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry se que está corto pero porfa no sean malitos y dejenme reviews.


End file.
